The Outcasts
by Animal Warrior
Summary: Mysterious cats arrives in ThnderClan's territory at the lake. Will they help them, or will they destroy Thunderclan once and for all!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Moonlight glimmered across the surface of the lake, which was smooth as glass. Two cats, a tortoiseshell tom and a black tabby she-cat, stalked through the forest. The two cats moved swiftly and silently, the tom leading the she-cat. They crossed a small stream, then the she-cat stopped.

"Stop" the she-cat called to the tom, breaking the silence that hung over the lake like a blanket.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to do this. You and I both know what's going to happen. We find a patrol, then they chase us out," the she-cat said.

"No, these may not." the tom replied "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to feel lonely with only one other cat as company."

"Oh, I see. I'm not enough for you? Is that it?"

"No, you know what I mean. You know I don't like living like this. I'm not cut out for it."

"Bloodclaw, can I ask you something? Why are you so obsessed with _these_ cats? Why can't we find some other cats instead?"

"Yah, like that's going to happen. During all this time, how many cats have we encountered?" retorted Bloodclaw, "Besides, not all these cats are the same, hence them living in _different_ clans."

"So you'll willing to travel to each of the clans and beg?"

"I don't _beg_, but I'm willing."

"You maybe, but not me."

"Wait, Swiftpelt. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry Bloodclaw, but I don't want to do this. It's not you, I just can't. I don't know how to explain," Swiftpelt said, 'Farewell, Bloodclaw. I hope we meet again." With that, she left, leaving the tom filled with grief.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Firestar."

He had been sleeping when Brambleclaw woke him up. He groggily got up and called out, "Come in."

"We were on the dawn patrol along the Windclan border when we scented two cats, probably rogues. The scent trail came into our territory for a couple of foxlenths before it split into two trails. One led out of clan territory and the other led deeper into our territory before we lost it."

'Who was with you on patrol?"

"Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Mousewhisker."

"Take Cloudtail with you to try to find the other rogue. He might be able to find the scent."

"Okay," Brambleclaw said, then he left.

Now fully awake, Firestar left his den. He went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. _I need to go hunting soon_ he thought, noticing how small it was, _after the patrol comes back_.

Finishing the mouse, Firestar waited for the patrol to return.

It was already half past sunrise when the tracking patrol came back, and a hunting patrol had already headed out.

"How'd it go?" Firestar asked Brambleclaw.

"Cloudtail found the scent. It…"

"It lead over some rocks, which is why the scent was so hard to find, and it led to the old twoleg nest." interrupted Cloudtail.

"As I was saying," Brambleclaw said, throwing a dirty look towards Cloudtail, "the scent led to the abandoned twoleg nest. After finding the rogue, we got to where we could see into the entrance while in the tree cover. The rogue is a tortoiseshell tom. He's alone."

"Did you drive him out?"

"No."

"Why?'

"I think he was actually looking for _us_, because he appeared as if he was looking for something. Besides, there could be more rogues than we could see."

"Good idea. You should stay here. You already led two patrols, one right before the other. I'll lead it. I'll take Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Greystripe, and Lionblaze."

The patrol crept towards the twoleg nest. _It's a good thing we found him. If Leafpool or Jayfeather came here to get herbs, they could of gotten hurt_, Firestar thought as they got nearer to the twoleg nest, _I hope there's only one_.

They crossed the old twoleg path before reaching the nest, using the ling grass as cover. As they got closer, Firestar caught a whiff of the rogue. _He's here. I _think_ there's only one, but I can't be sure_.

Soundlessly, the patrol crept to where they could see into the entrance. _Yep, there's only one_, Firestar thought as they got even closer. Finally, they could see the rogue. He was sitting up, watching, as if he was waiting for something. _He's waiting for other cats!_ Firestar thought with alarm.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you."

Firestar looked around alarmed, but seeing no other cats.

"I know your there. No point in hiding anymore Thunderclan," the rogue yowled out again.

Slowly, Firestar and his patrol crept out of hiding.

"I knew you'd come after seeing those other cats leave so soon," the rogue said as the patrol approached.

"You saw them?" Firestar asked, amazed.

"Yes, as they were leaving. After living alone, being wary of any cat approaching, for so long, my eyesight and sense of smell has gotten strong."

"What's you're name?" Firestar asked.

"My name is Bloodclaw, And yours?"

"I'm Firestar. This is Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Greystripe, and Lionblaze," he said, pointing to each cat in turn.

"Ahh, Firestar, I've been most anxious to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because you're clan leader, and I'd like to join Thunderclan." Bloodclaw proclaimed.

"Why?"

"It's been a lonely life I've lived recently. I miss the company of a clan."

"You've lived in one of the clans?"

"Not anymore, and not one of these. The clan I lived in is far away from here, over the mountains and about a three moons journey beyond. But they were very similar to these."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"While I lived in my clan, I was the most loyal and trusted cat there was. But I was blamed for something I didn't do. Of coarse, the evidence _did_ point against me; _me_ standing over my leader's dead body, _his_ blood on _my_ claws. They wouldn't even let me explain. I was then banished forever, dead to my clan mates," Bloodclaw explained.

"What really happened?"

"I was hunting when I found my dying leader, covered in blood from his throat. By the looks of it, the culprit had just escaped. I tried to stop his bleeding, but I was too late. With his dying words, he told me the murderer who attacked him. The second after he died, a patrol of my clan mates appeared. The mistaken the shock on my face as the shock of them appearing at the scene instead of being from my leader being dead and _who_ murdered him. They were mad of coarse, as were the other clans. You see, my leader was a peaceful leader, always being able to prevent battles. Because of my leader, had had experienced peace as long as any cat could remember. That's why I left my clans entirely. If _any_ of the clans saw me after my banishment, they'd tear me to shreds. You may believe me, or you may not believe me. It's your choice."

Firestar thought for a moment, then said, "I believe you."

"What? You actually _believe _him?" Squirrelflight busted in, ""He's obviously lying."

"It's okay. I'll go. I don't want you arguing over me."

"No. Come with us to our camp. I'll talk to my senior warriors."

"Thank you."

The journey back to camp was quick, and, as they traveled, Firestar wandered, _how do we know if he's lying_?

As they came out of the tunnel of bracken, Brambleclaw appeared. He seemed anxious, asking Firestar, "How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"What happened?"

"He was waiting for us."

"Really? It doesn't _look_ like you'll fought."

"Because we didn't."

"Then what did he want?"

"We wanted to join Thunderclan," Firestar finished, just as Bloodclaw came out of the tunnel.

"How do you know if we can trust him?"

"I'll explain later," Firestar replied, "Can you tell all the senior warriors to wait for me in my den. We need to discuss this."

"Okay. On it," Brambleclaw responded, then he left.

By now, most of the warriors and apprentices had come out of their dens, roused by the unusual scent.

"Who is that? Is he an intruder?!" Foxpaw said, about to launch himself onto Bloodclaw.

"My name is Bloodclaw, and I'm not an intruder," he told the apprentice, luckly saving himself from being attacked.

"Why are you here?" Foxpaw asked.

"I've come to join Thunderclan. Firestar and his senior warriors are going to discuss if I can or not soon."

"Okay," Foxpaw replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Then Brambleclaw came to tell Firestar that he and the senior warriors were waiting for him.

Firestar padded up to his den above the Highledge. He entered and sat down with his other warriors. The he told them what Bloodclaw had said.

"How do we know if we can trust him?" Cloudtail asked.

"That's the thing, we can't. That's why he shouldn't stay in Thunderclan," Dustpelt put in.

"We could just wait and see. We could let him stay as a visitor, so we can tell if he would be loyal to us," commented Sandstorm commented.

"You know, I think that might work," agreed Graystripe.

"And the second he does something that would endanger Thunderclan, we throw him out. We wouldn't even have to banish him. If he was telling the truth, we probably wouldn't like to be banished a second time, especially after traveling this far," Sandstorm continued.

"Okay, does everyone agree with this plan?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," the other cats agreed.

"Okay, it's settled, we wait."

The Firestar walked out of his den and onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Firestar waited for all his clan mates before continuing, "As you all know, there is a knew cat among us, Bloodclaw wishes to join Thunderclan. I have talked with my senior warriors an have decided, Bloodclaw will be allowed to stay, but as a visitor."

Firestar climbed down from the Highledge, dismissing the meeting.

"Thank you Firestar," Bloodclaw said, dipping his head in respect.

"You're welcome, but remember, you are a visitor for now. You're not part of the clan yet."

"I know, but you gave me a chance, for that I am thankful."

"By the way, how do you that know that your clans are like ours?" Firestar asked.

'A while back, a loner had come to our territory, telling us about clans that lived over the mountains. He must of stayed a while in one of these clans."

"Where do your clans live?" Firestar questioned.

'I live over the mountains, and a five moon journey beyond."

"We used to live over the mountains, but we were driven out by twolegs. So, you traveled all that way just to find us?"

"You were the most likely to let me join you."

"Oh."


End file.
